Don't Judge
by Swayzee Sweetheart
Summary: When Kendall moves to Minnisota and starts western high what happens when he finds out the guy of his dreams is on a whore tag team. Kames/Cargan
1. Chapter 1

All the teens in Ms. Pitt's class including James Diamond, Logan Mitchell, and Carlos stared at the new boy in tenth grade. Kendall Knight was his name.

"Okay class today we have a new student. His name is Kendall Knight. He is in tenth grade. He came to us from. Where did you come from again?" Ms. Pitt asked

"L.A." He said trying not to make eye contact. Little did he know everyone thought he was a god sent from Mount. Olympus. He was tall, tan, and handsome.

"Kendall here is going to need some need some help getting around for a while. They assigned James Diamond to help you. Kendall we change classes in about 30 seconds so just stay with James" As Ms. Pitt finished her sentence the bell rang. Kendall stood and watched for a James Diamond. Kendall, who was about 5 foot 11 with blonde hair and green jade eyes, saw a boy who was at least 6 foot 2 looking down at him with sparkly hazel eyes and brown hair.

"I'm James Diamond. I'm also 10th grade. Let me see you schedule." He said as Kendall handed him the schedule. Kendall was a very confident teen. Maybe a bit on the cocky side but he manage to not overdo it.

"I'm Kendall Knight. I came from north L.A. I went to North L.A." He said as they walked out the door.

"Play any sports?" James asked looking at the boys build. From the looks of it he had rock hard abs under his shirt and firm muscles for arms. James had to stop himself from drooling over the boy. But to his surprise his gaydar was going crazy that it almost broke.\

"Hockey. Left wing. Does your school have a hockey team?" Kendall asked

"Wow. Yeah. Our starting left wing just graduated. Tryout are in a week" James said as they got stopped by the captain of the hockey team who had overheard that Kendall was a player.

"So who do we have here, Jamie?" The captain asked James

"His name is Kendall Knight and we need to go to class before we are late Andrew" James said to the captain.

"Oh hi Kendall. Why are you with baby doll the school slut?" Andrew questioned

"School slut? What are- wait that wasn't very nice of you to say" Kendall shot back.

"Whoa Kendall is it? It's true though. James has slept with everyone in this school. Then he said he was gay. I'm no gay basher but he sluts it up" Andrew said as the bell blasted.

"If I were you, I would stay far away from James Diamond and his crew on and off the ice. They are literally the school whores. Enough with the whores and on to you. I look forward to see if you're as good a left wing as our last guy we had. Sit with us at lunch Kendall" Andrew said walking off.

"We are late." James said running ahead

"James wait." He said as James disappeared deeper into the hallway. Kendall thought about what he had heard and just shook his head and tried to find English. When he finally got to room b-12 he walked in and interrupted the teacher's lesson.

"Are you new and would you happen to be Kendall Knight" The man looked at him. Kendall nodded.

"Okay take a seat between Mitchell and Diamond. Raise your hand Diamond." The man said. James reluctantly raised his hand. Kendall nodded going to sit by James. On his way he got goo-goo from all the girls and gay guys. He smiled at the guys and girls and gave them a million dollar smile. Kendall sat down and looked at the overhead projector when a pale looking boy talked to him.

"Hey. You new here?" He asked

"Yeah. Came from L.A. You have a name?" Kendall asked

"Yeah. Sorry. It's Logan Mitchell. I take you already met my best friend James" Logan asked while the teacher put on a movie.

"Sorta. These group of jocks or whatever came up to us and started saying him and his crew are literally the school whores. James ran away before I could ask what the hell they were talking about." Kendall said and shrugged.

"Mitchell watch the movie." The teacher said with a sigh. Kendall turned back to the movie. Logan took out his phone and texted James.

**Logan-** K said that Andrew told

**James-** He said we were the school whores and he invited K to eat with him.

**Logan-** We aren't whores. We just like sex. There isn't anything wrong with that.

**James-** Whatever you say Logan whatever you say. Just tell him the truth. He'll hear it one way or another.

Logan nodded and waited for Mr. Mattock (teacher) fell asleep. Logan turned to Kendall and tapped him.

"Yeah?" Kendall asked turning to face Logan.

"Remember what Andrew said?" Logan asked looking at James who was staring at them.

"Who?" Kendall asked confused

"The jock" He replied

"Oh yeah sorry. He said him and his crew were whores" Kendall said

"Well you see that Spanish boy over" Logan said pointing at Carlos

"Yeah?" Kendall said confused

"Well James, Me, and Carlos that's his name. But we, um, are um" Logan said stuttering. Kendall quirked and eyebrow and the look made James think this Kendall kid was even sexier if that was possible.

"What? Do you have like a tag team or something?" Kendall asked

"Sorta?" Logan said more as a question than a answer. Kendall sighed and just rolled his eyes.

"So you like give anyone head and hand jobs and all the way. So why did you tell me that exactly. I take you are all gay. Not to be rude or anything." Kendall asked

"Yeah we all are gonna hear and see a lot. We just wanted to tell you first hand" Logan said as the bell rang. Kendall shook his head and just picked up his book bag.

"Where is the cafe? I have lunch now with 10th grade" He said.

"Just follow us if you're not grossed out by all this" Logan said. Kendall just shrugged and started to follow Logan, Carlos, and James until Andrew and the other hockey player stopped them.

"Kendall did you know that these three took on the entire football team in the showers. It was like a big assed orgy." Andrew said pinching James' ass. Kendall just sighed and rolled his eyes and turned the other way. He started to walk away until Logan ran after him. Logan stopped him.

"I told you you'd hear a lot. Truth is most are true…." Logan said. Kendall Just stared at Logan and walked away. Why did he need to know all this?

James, Logan, and Carlos found Kendall wondering around looking for the cafeteria.

"Kendall we are so sorry you had to hear that." James said. Kendall suck his teeth and sucked in a long breathe. He just decided to let him explain.

"I'm not judging you guys. You don't have to explain anything." Kendall said

"We just wanted you to be our friend because everyone here knows us and our reps. We just thought if we got to you first you wouldn't hear all this bullshit" James explained. Kendall contemplated responding. Then finally said

"I don't do that. You guys seem cool, but I don't do that" He said shaking his head.

"We do it because we want to. You don't have to. But you could if you wanted to" Carlos said.

"No thank you. No. Can You show me where the café is." Kendall asked following the guys.


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall and the trio (A/N James, Logan, and Carlos will be known as "the trio") walked into the cafeteria. As they walked to a vacant table whispers erupted.

"So you want to come over after school?" James asked. Kendall thought about hanging out with a bunch of tramps but quickly shook off the thought.

"Yeah. Sure. "Kendall said walking to the subway stand. He walked back and Andrew stepped in front of him.

"Eat with us?" Andrew asked slapping Logan on the ass. Logan yelped. Kendall didn't notice the slap but heard the yelp loud and clear. He just looked at them and shook his head. Kendall looked at the trio.

"We'll meet you after lunch." James said. The trio sat at a table. Kendall nodded and sat down.

"So we managed to overhear Jamie invited you to his place where most of the magic happens." Andrew said smirking. Kendall looked confused while eating his food.

"What the fuck are you referring to?" Kendall asked in between bites while quirking an eyebrow.

"Well Ben Parker, captain of the wrestling team, said that the sluts took them all on at another site of magic. The abandoned house. The **entire **wrestling team. Image 24 wrestlers to 3 sluts. That's 8 wrestlers per slut" Andrew said watching Kendall's reaction. He didn't say a word. He simply pushed his half eaten sub away from him. He looked kind of queasy.

"Anyone want this. I'm suddenly not hungry anymore" Kendall said. Andrew took the sub and began eating it.

"Well the Lax team said that they fucked them at the abandoned house. Every time a player came, they'd hope on another dick" a boy next to him said

"Oh God." Kendall said turning green. He was trying to not throw up.

"Well last week in drama, Mr. Stew didn't show and there was no sub and everyone was bored. So they decided to do a strip tease. They were almost naked when Principal Kline came in. He told them to get dressed. They did and they go to the Principal's office. He was about to expel them when they offered a blowjob. They blew him and they were off the hook." Someone said. Kendall's stomach was battling with his throat and his stomach was winning.

"Dude I think I'm going to be sick. Where is the bathroom?" Kendall asked looking absolutely green.

"Makes you sick to your stomach. Me too. Out the café, third door to your right" Andrew said as Kendall got up and made a b- line to the bathroom before the food came back up. The trio saw this. Kendall's face, almost green as his eyes. They got up, trashed their trash and went to the bathroom. James stopped at Andrew's table.

"What the fuck did you do to him?" James demanded to know. Andrew laughed

"Aww. Look at little Jamie. He has a crush on our left wing. Well Jamie if you must know, we told him a few stories and he got sick to his stomach and asked where the bathroom was" Andrew said. James eyes narrowed on Andrew. James was considerably taller than him.

"About what. What could you have possibly told him that was so bad it would make him wanted to hurl" James questioned

"About you three whores. About the Lax and wrestling team. Oh yeah and about Principal Kline. He asked for the bathroom and took off. He said he had to barf. See you do disgust people enough to make them want to hurl" Andrew said laughing.

"You lying you son of a bitch" James growled as Logan and Carlos dragging an angry James off to the bathroom leaving Andrew's table laughing in the dust.

Kendall pushed the doors to the café open and tried to look as normal as possible while your stomach is winning the battle with your throat. He got to a bathroom stall, dropped his books next to the toilet, and released his big breakfast and half eaten lunch into the white toilet.

Kendall was in the middle of a long and painful heave when the trio busted into the bathroom to hear a gut wrenching sound of Kendall getting rid of his lunch.

"He wasn't lying" Carlos whispered low enough for Logan and James to hear.

"Did we really disgust him that badly?" Logan asked barley above a whisper.

"Apparently. Kendall are you okay" James asked, concern filling his voice.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Who is that" Kendall questioned as he laid his head on the stall wall.

"J-James Diamond." James stuttered. Tag team? He wondered and then heaved once more into the toilet. Just the name sickened him. He got up and flushed the messy brown looking substance. He walked out the stall to come face to face with the root of him puking his brains out. They had a stare down. (A/N- Yes people have stare downs when you make them puke. LOL) James looked away and Kendall fumbled around in his book bag and pulled out mouth wash. He drank it and spit it out. He turned back to look at the trio.

"What Andrew said true?" James asked barely over a whisper, his eyes suddenly interested in the floor tiles. Blue, yellow, purple, blue, yellow, purple he said in his mind.

"Who? The jock?" Kendall asked walking out the bathroom to a nearby flight of stairs and sitting.

The trio followed him and stood in front of him locking out anyone who could see Kendall. He was going to be his James thought.

"Yeah" Carlos whisper, looking at Logan who looked nervous.

"What did he tell you he said? Kendall questioned, eyes flickering between the trio

"Our infamous doings made you sick when he told you about them" Logan stated. If he was going to die, he would die with dignity.

"Well sort of. Okay yes, I mean no. God, I'm not judging. I have a weak stomach. It was just too much to handle on my first day. I'm sorry" Kendall said apologizing.

"Okay let's just get this out in the open. We did the basketball, baseball, soccer, track, h-hockey-"James stopped and watched the color drain out of Kendall's face. But he didn't judge once.

"Lax, wrestling, and football team" James finished listing. Kendall took a couple sharp deep breaths. He could feel his stomach churning. Is it worth puking over to be friends with these whores? Kendall thought but shook the thought out of his head. Stop judging Knight! Kendall thought to himself.

"It's not my place to judge you. So I won't. But I have to ask something" Kendall said. They waited to hear foursome or blow job. But what they heard shocked them.

"Did you really do a strip tease to entertain people?" Kendall asked grinning. James thought he would both beat them and call them fags. Logan half expected Andrew and his crew to come in and Kendall join in and demand sex from them. Carlos expected to be castrated. But none happened.

"Yeah. They were bored and are you going to beat us and call us fags or whores?" James asked

"Nope." Kendall said

"Is Andrew and his going to come in here and are you guys going to team up and demand sex?" Logan asked.

"Nope." He repeated smiling.

"Castrate us?" Carlos asked

"No, no, and no. I'm not judging. I refuse to. I won't penalize you for doing what you want do. Your choice. You guys seem really chill." Kendall said as the boom of the bell sounded.

"Okay Kendall. You still coming over" James asked

"Yeah. Now where is Ms. Maserati's class? "Kendall asked

"Room A-27. We have her now anyways. So just follow us" Carlos said. The four managed to go the rest of the day without being harassed by Andrew.

"Do you have a car?" Logan asked as they walked out Mr. Benson's class to the front to exit the school.

"Yeah. That's mine." Kendall said looking up at and pointing to the all-black Range Rover. He got his car keys out and opened his car.

"What's your last name?" James asked recognizing his license plate.

"Knight. Why?" Kendall asked throwing his book bag on the back seat and getting in his car.

"Are you related to Kendra and Ken Knight?" James asked

"They're my parents. Why?" Kendall asked

"My mom is your mom's best friend." James replied

"Oh your mom is Susan Diamond. We going or what?" Kendall asked turning his car on.

"Can I ride with you?" Logan asked politely

"Yeah. Hop in" Kendall said. People started to stare at them as they drove off. As they drove off Kendall's IPhone went off. He waited 'til he go to a stop light and read it. It was an unidentified number. The text said _Easy fuck. Saw with the sluts in your range. Sweet- Andrew_.

"How did he get my number? It's my first day" Kendall said deleting the text but saving the number.

"Who?" Logan asked

"Ummm Andrew" Kendall said

"Oh I don't know." Logan said

"So how did you guys become a tag team? If you don't mind me asking" Kendall said

"A party in 7th grade. We were playing strip poker and we didn't want to take our underwear off so we each bet to fuck the guy to win. We suck at poker and didn't know how to really play so we lost our virginity at that party. It spread and here we are today. No judgment, right?" Logan asked

"Nope" Kendall said pulling into the driveway after James. He turned the car off and got out.

"Come on, Kendall. My mother hasn't seen you since you moved with your aunt" James said tugging Kendall's wrist.

"Hey boys. Wait. Is that Kendall Knight I see" Susan Diamond asked.

"Yeah. How are you Mrs. Diamond?" Kendall asked hugging her

"Good." She said. She mouthed "He's cute. Keep him" to James

"Well I'll bring your snacks" Mrs. Diamond said letting go of Kendall. James mouthed "Call his mom. Ask if he can spend the night" to his mom. She nodded.

The trio and Kendall piled into James' room. Kendall looked around while the trio looked at him hungrily and licking their lips thinking this is going to be fun. Kendall turned around when he felt them starring

"You know its rude to stare right?" Kendall joked

"Yeah. Sorry. Sit Kendall" Carlos said pulling him down while Logan reached for his belt buckle and James massaged his shoulders. Kendall almost moan when he realized what was happening. He swatted them away.

"What the holist of fucks are you doing" Kendall asked

"Giving you what you want and clearly came for" Logan stated

"You guys think I came here for sex. What the flying fuck is wrong with you guys" Kendall asked demanding and answer.

"That's what they all come for. We play tag, the come and leave. Then they tell everyone they know and it adds to our reps" James said matter a factly as if this happens every day.

"I guess people have taken advantage of you so much that you automatically assume I'm here for sex. Truth is I came to hang out, not for some crazy sexcapade. I told you today I don't do one night stands. Honestly I was trying to be you guy's friend not some random hookup" Kendall Said

"Stop going all Dr. Phil on u. We know Andrew told you all us about us" Logan snorted

"Wow. Really. Well gee I'm sorry I'm not willing to do whatever with whomever" he said getting off James' bed making his way to the door.

"Kendall wait" James said as he ran after him

"Kendall your sta-"Susan got cut off by the door closing.

"Kendall wait. Please don't go" James said grabbing his wrist

"My parents are probably worried" Kendall said

"No my mom called yours. She said you can stay." James said smirking

"God. Why do you want me to stay" Kendall said

"Party tonight" Logan said watching Kendall's hips sway.


	3. Chapter 3

The trio and Kendall got to the abandoned house. Kendall turned the car off and sat in the car, still pissy he has to go to a party he doesn't want to go to. He sat there not bothering to take off his seat belt and taking the key out the ignition. He called his mom before they left James' house and tried to get her to call with a fake excuse but failed miserably when she said it would be good for him to stay and make friends with her best friend's son. Logan got out of Kendall's car. The trio saw that Kendall was going to be stubborn so they decided to take his key. Little did they know Kendall had a spare on his house keys in his glove compartment.

"Dude come on" Logan said opening the passenger door. Carlos went to the driver side and opened it. Kendall just simply gave him a look that said 'fuck you'. But instead they found it sexy. While Kendall wasn't paying attention, Logan lunched for the key and retrieved it.

"Dude what- give me my gotdamn key" Kendall said trying to get his key back. But instead Logan dropped it in his pants. Preferably his underwear.

"Come get them" Logan said. Kendall mentally cursed himself. He simply did a Kendall (A/N- a 'Kendall' is when you roll your eyes, suck your teeth, and shake your head. Then sigh a very annoyed rather pissed off sigh) and rolled his eyes.

"You **cannot** be serious" Kendall yelled knowing damn well he has a spare. He decided to just suck it up for the night for his mom if not to just be polite. They were trying to get him out his house on a Friday night.

"Kendall stop being such a priss. Just sick your hand down his pants and get your key. Not so hard. He's done it to me before." James said. Kendall turned scarlet. James then realized something. Two possible reasons for why he's red. 1) He's straight and his gaydar is out of whack. Or 2) He is a virgin. James went with two because his gaydar is never wrong.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you are a… virgin" James said giggling. Kendall mentally cursed James' existence.

"Whatever" Kendall shot back as glared at the trio

"Oh my god. He's a virgin. That's so precious." Logan said laughing.

"Well sorry I don't spread my legs for every dick that walks past" Kendall shot back. He got out his car and closed the driver side door.

"Oh god. Come on Kendall. It's just a simple ragger" Carlos said. James dragged Kendall over to his Audi and pooped the trunk.

"You can get your key back at the end of the night. Okay? 12 am" James said starting to unload his trunk. 2 kegs, 10 cases of 6 packs (beer), a few bottles of vodka, and the infamous red cups.

"God that is so cliché." Kendall said. James looks at him confused.

"What?" James asked waiting for an answer.

"The red cups" Kendall said.

"Whatever. Can you help us please?" Carlos asked. Kendall sighed and bent down and got the 2 kegs. The trio watched him bend down with lusty eyes. Then they watched his hips sway from side to side as he took the kegs inside.

"James do you have a crush on him?" Logan asked clearly knowing the answer. Logan wasn't stupid like he acted. He got all A's in all his classes. He secretly wanted to be a doctor.

"Sort of. But he isn't going to do anything with me." James confessed.

"I know. He is being such a prude." Logan said

"Sober?" Carlos said smirking

"What do you mean" James asked

"Wow Mr. get Kevin Plain high and blow him. Get Kendall drunk." Carlos said as if James was stupid

"Smart. But he isn't going to drink" James said walking to the house.

"Stress him out enough he will" Logan said as they walked into the house to find Kendall looking around. Logan winked at James.

"What now Madonna (A/N- Madonna means the Virgin Mary)?" James asked. James mouthed 'Join in" to Carlos and Logan.

"Wow really stooping that low as to call me names" Kendall said. The trio put the drinks and cups down

"Yes Virginity Club" Logan said

"Whatever" Kendall said refusing to stoop to their level.

"Is that all you can Abstano sex" Carlos asked. Kendall looked mad enough to kill them but instead he cursed at the wind and went to the backyard.

"We're getting to him. Let's set up for the party and go mess with the Virgin Mary." James said laughing. The trio set up quickly and scurried to the backyard. When Kendall heard footsteps so he turned to see who it was. When he saw the trio he sucked in a long breath and signed an annoyed sign and he sat up.

"What is with you Virgin Mary?" James asked smirking

"Nothing wannabe prostitute" Kendall said under his breath but the trio heard it anyways and laughed.

"Ohhhh. The V- keeper is feisty." Logan mused

"Damn straight. What do about bonners? You seem so damn prudish that you wouldn't even touch yourself down their unless it's to pee" Carlos said

"Fuck." Kendall yelled shaking his head.

"Good idea. Why don't we?" James growled. Kendall rolled his eyes. But the next thing he knew he was pinned against a tree with a tongue trying to invade his mouth. He pushed James shoulders back. And managed to get away.

"Hmpf. No thanks" Kendall said walking toward the house secretly enjoying the sensation of the kiss. He had actually liked- no lived the kiss. But he made a pact to himself not to give in to James. No matter how much his body craved James to be inside of him or no matter how many dreams he had, he wouldn't give in.

Logan and Carlos saw the blush that still remained on Kendall's face. They snickered.

"I see a cars coming. It's 10pm" Carlos said

"Whatever. The faster we get the night over the faster I ho home." Kendall said with a frustrated sigh.

"Gosh you're dumb" James said

"You know people could hate you. Right?" Kendall said

"Gosh Virgin bitch. I'm hurt." James said

"Want a beer, Abstinence Club?" Logan asked. He contemplated whether to just drink or be smart and not get raped by James or as in court known as the alleged rapist

"No I don't-"Kendall was interrupted by James.

"Drink" James finished

"Yup. I don't drink" Kendall said sitting on the couch. For an abandoned house it sure didn't look abandoned.

"You're no fun, V" Carlos said

"Tuh. Your idea of fun is either on your back with your legs gapped wide open or ass up face down. Taking it from the back" Kendall said. Stop judging, Knight, Kendall though to himself

"Damn straight" Carlos said as People started coming through the door.

"Turn up the toons" someone yelled. Logan complied and turned on the stereo up to max. About 30 or 40 people were there already. Kendall sat on the couch waiting for 12 am to come around so he could go home. Then someone plopped next to him.

"Hey Kendall. What're you doing here?" The voice yelled. The voice belonged to Andrew.

"James dragged me up here and I can't leave because Logan has my car key in his pants" Kendall growled getting mad again.

"Whoa, Kendall. Calm down. Why don't you just give him what he clearly wants. Then you'll get them back killer." Andrew said

"That's just gross" Kendall sighed

"Let's get a drink." Andrew said. They found a keg and Andrew handed Kendall one. He thought about drinking it. Be stupid and get raped by the alleged rapist or be smart and wait 'til 12 am. 'But wait. I might not even get them back. At 12' Kendall thought. He took a swig and hated the taste but it felt good as if his problems were being drunk away. He said he'd only drink one cup. But one turned into 2 and 2 turned into 4 and 4 turned into 8. By the time James found him he was in the backyard ditzy and tipsy. You could tell he was drunk. James decided to play dumb.

"Why are you being such a prude?" James asked pushing him onto a tree again.

"You again. Please leave me alone" Kendall asked the alleged rapist. James smirked at the smell of beer on his breath.

"I thought you didn't drink boy who is too sexy to be a virgin" James asked

"You know what, I have to…. Have to ummm" Kendall thought of something more to say but couldn't.

"Kendall I know damn well you want me. Stop fighting it" James said

"I really don't. James why me? Why can't you just go find another guy to harass?" Kendall asked trying to shake James' grip but couldn't.

"You're cute and I have slept with them all. You're a new challenge" He said. Kendall didn't want a cheap thrill. He wanted a boyfriend. It was too much for Kendall to handle so he got up enough stamina and shook off his grip and ran his car. He was just about to open his car door when he came face to face with the trio. Logan grabbed his wrist and whirled him around.

"Where are you going, V card" Logan asked

"Get off me" Kendall said breaking Logan's grip

"Kendall news flash you may not want to see us but you dick sure does" James said groping Kendall. Kendall slapped the hand away and got into his car.

"You can't leave. Your key is in my pants" Logan said. Kendall rolled his eyes and fastened his seat belt and fished around for his keys in the glove compartment. He took the keys out. He started his car and backed out the lot.

"What the hell?" Carlos asked as they saw Kendall pull off

"I'm getting to him. He'll be mine soon. Let's get back to our party." James said walking back to the house

A/N- God what to do next. I need ideas. I'm stuck. Read and Review so I can keep wreaking havoc on Fan fiction. PM me ideas or on the review page. Your reviews are my breath. I'll die without them. Remember I love you guys. Thanks

- Ciao Bella,

Swayzee S.


	4. Chapter 4

James wasn't thinking straight. One moment he was on the floor dancing with an insanely cute guy. The next think he knew he was in the backyard. Crying. Why the holy hell am I crying. Me? The tears stained his cheeks.

"Hey Jamie. Who was that cute g- why are you crying? Whose ass am I kicking?" Carlos said as Logan came thumbing his tears away. He was like the mom of the group.

"It's Kendall. Wow my little Jamie found love" Logan said it more as a mom than a friend.

"How? I've known Kendall for what 1 day" James said

"Love at first sight still exists. It still exists. And don't give that 'I don't deserve love' bullshit. Apparently he thinks you're worth it. You are worth it" Logan said sounding way too much like my mom.

"What's happening to me mom" James said. Logan knew he was talking about him

"You've never felt love before by someone other than us and your mom. He genuinely cares about not only you but us to. That's why he's not judging us. He loves you and I see in his eyes he is trying so hard to fight it but he can't" Logan explain and Carlos just smiled at Logan seeing something he'd never seen before until now. What was it? He just couldn't put his finger on it. Logan took James in his arms for a hug. Logan then gazed up from James' shoulder and looked straight Carlos' eyes and he smiled a smile that Carlos had never seen before and he felt himself return it. Carlos cocked his head sideways.

"James you should probably go and see if Kendall is safe. Drunk driving is the number 2 cause in death of teens" He said

"What is Kendall doing to us? Logan sounds really smart, apparently I love him, and Carlos you're ready to kick someone's ass. Going all badass" James said as they walked into the house

"We'll hold the party down. You go get your man, James. Call me as soon as you can but not while you're driving" Logan said

"'Kay mom." James said fishing around for his key. He found them then got into his Audi. He pulled out of lot and went down the street trying to find Kendall's black Range Rover. He drove about half way away from the abandoned house and saw a black car parked on the side of the world. He turned his headlights on and saw Kendall leaning on his car looking at the Great Peedee River. James parked behind Kendall's car and got out.

"Hey" James said as he walked up to Kendall

"Oh no Virgin Mary or V-keeper or Madonna?" he asked really expected to be harassed and that brought back cruel memories. Kendall had sobered up pretty fast after taking off. He was trying to suppress the urge to cry but was failing miserably. James took notice to it quickly.

"Kendall, what's wrong?" James' voice thick with worry. Now he sees how Logan felt when he was crying. He didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Why do you care?" Kendall asked him finally letting the tears roll. James felt like crying. He didn't like to see Kendall hurting like this. Worst part is he didn't know what was wrong or how to stop it.

"Kendall, what's wrong" James asked sternly in a voice saying that he did care.

"J-James I-I c-cant. You wouldn't understand" Kendall sobbed desperately trying to stop the feelings that were blurring his vision along with the scalding tears. James turned to Kendall and hugged Kendall around his waist. Kendall stiffened and gave in to the embrace and wrapped his arms around James' neck. James could feel a feeling that only happens in the movie. That feeling of wanting to protect Kendall from everything that tried to hurt him. He wanted to be Kendall's Knight in shiny (A/N—Okay don't kill me but I never knew if it was Shining armor or Shiny armor. Help!) armor. He wanted to be Kendall's everything. His entire world. He had never felt this way about anyone like this.

"It's okay, Kendall. It's alright. Calm down and breathe. It's okay baby, It's alright" James said not knowing that slipped but really didn't care. As long as Kendall felt better. He continued to whisper sweet nothings in Kendall's ear. Then he kissed Kendall's hair as he felt Kendall pull away wiping his Emerald eyes.

"The reason I moved to Minnesota was because I got hazed a lot for being….. gay. It was nothing major: spilling food on me, tripping me, beating me up. Nothing I couldn't handle. At this time I was living with my aunt and my parents didn't know what was going on. But one day like 5 or 6 douche bags took it to. It was after hockey practice we were in the locker room changing to go home. I was in the shower and they cornered me and…" He began to trail off starting to cry again. James fists tightened and his jaw clenched as he knew what was about to come out of the blonde's mouth.

"They held me down and then one went in me saying 'slut, whore, dick sucking whore'. And when they were done they made me swear not to tell or they would kill me. I didn't but one of the guys who wasn't a complete neurotic gay basher called the cops. When mom and dad found out they made me move here." Kendall said as tears flooded down his face as he relived the painful memories. By this time James was silently crying. He turned to Kendall, who was about to walk ahead, and grabbed his wrist and whirled him around coming face to face with the puffy faced boy. He didn't care. He thought Kendall looked the most beautiful he had ever seen him.

"I shouldn't have told you that" Kendall said as he rushed to his car. And before James knew what was happening Kendall had sped away. It crossed his mind to follow him but he decided against it. Kendall needs some space. James thought

"At least we're not at square one. He trusted me enough to tell me that. We're going so place" James said aloud to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer—I do not own Big Time Rush. If I did it wouldn't be a children's show. Oh the thing I would do. Okay back to subject. Enjoy the latest installment of _Don't Judge_ Chapter 5

A few weeks went by with Kendall trying to avoid James at any cost. Trying to avoid his feelings that have now nested themselves in his heart. He couldn't love James. Could he? 'No' He thought to himself. 'James only wants sex' He repeated to himself to make the heartache go away. Only if he knew how much James longed to hold him. Breathe in his intoxicated scent. Just be his everything.

Kendall found it to be easy to avoid James. All he had to do was hang with Andrew all day. Bad thing is having to hang with Andrew ALL DAY. And to top that his heart aches like hell.

Until Kendall had hockey tryouts. He was the last to leave the school for the sake of not having 'That' happen again. He was almost in his car when he felt himself being spun around and pushed onto the driver side door. Then with no warning a pair of warm lips crashed into his. When they broke apart Kendall found himself starring into a pair of gorgeous hazel eye. No. Ummm correction. James gorgeous hazel eyes. There was anger and hurt and an unknown emotion that Kendall couldn't put his finger on it.

"What the hell is wrong with you" James growled

"What do you mean" Kendall asked playing stupid. James found that insanely sexy.

"You open up to me and then avoid me and hang out with Andrew." James said hurt thick in his voice. Ears stated brimming at Kendall's eyes at the thought of the cruel memory.

"James. I-I c-can't. All you want is a cheap thrill. I can't do t-that" Kendall said as the tears rolled down his face

"Kendall, I don't care if I never have sex again. All I want is you" James said pulling Kendall's face back up to see those beautiful Emerald eyes. He pulled Kendall into him.

"No James. You can't. I'm not worth it. You can't like me" Kendall said trying to pull away, but James held him tighter.

"Kendall why do you feel you don't deserve to be loved. Kendall stop squirming and look at me" James said sternly still holding Kendall tightly, still watching the tears stream down his face.

"..…..I c-cant t-tell you" He said crying and trying to get away from James.

"No! You will not run away from me again. Tell me what is the matter" James said taking charge. He looked into Kendall's green eyes seeing a lost boy who needed protecting.

"James…. Please no" he said through the tears.

"Kendall" James said sternly

"How do I know you won't leave me? James I have abandonment and trust issues, my first boyfriend left me when he heard about the shower thing. Then he became my biggest bully until I left L.A." Kendall said tears finally stopping. James look at Kendall and Just looked at him and just stared because he had never seen something so beautiful.

When James finally let go, Kendall was shocked that James actually cared.

"Why are you being so damn nice to me?" Kendall asked still in shock and disbelief

"Kendall you may not believe it but I have a heart and now it belongs to you." James said

"But why me?" Kendall asked

"I don't really even know. It's just you and I can't get over you" James said

"You could have anyone wh-"Kendall was cut off by a pair of lips. James moved to pull Kendall in closer. When they broke apart, Kendall was blushing furiously.

"That's why" James said kissing him again

A/N—I am so sorry that this is so short. God I have writers block. I have never got this before. HELP! PLEASE! I'm begging you. Well I absolutely love you guys to death for keeping me alive but I dying. Please review to keep e alive and breathing. Ideas? Chapter 6 is gonna defiantly be a Cargan. Remember it's your story, I'm just the typist.

One Love. Peace.

Ciao Bella,

Swayzee S.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N—Remember how the summery said Cargan. So yeah here it is. How do you guys feel about smut in all this fluff? It's not in this chapter but I just wanted to know if you'd like it in this story and if so with who. Cargan or Kames or both. I have a poll going on to determine your choice for smut. Now for your newest installment of Don't Judge Chapter 6.

Carlos walked down the hall after being called to the guidance office. He was almost there when 4 guys stopped.

"Hey Carlos. Let's go play." One of the guys said

"I can't John. I have to go." Carlos said

"Come on. Please Carlos." A guy said

"N-no. Not now Rob." Carlos said walking away or at least trying to. He was pulled into the bathroom. John started fumbling with his buckle and Rob was pushing Carlos down to his knees while the other 2 guarded the door. Little did they Kendall was behind the stall.

"I don't want to do this" Carlos whimpered

"Aww. Why are you being so shy?" John asked

"I believe he said he doesn't want to do it" Kendall growled rushing to pound John's face in. When Carlos got him off John's eye was black and his lip was busted.

"If you EVER and I mean EVER mess with any of my friends again I will personally come after you." Kendall said leaving the bathroom.

"Thanks. You shouldn't have done that. You'll get in trouble." Carlos said as they walked into class.

"Hey, so you two decided to join us. Students get into groups of fours. Start your projects." Mr. Benson said rubbing his temple. Kendall and Carlos sat down with Logan and James. Kendall sat beside James and held his hand. 10 minutes later a loud boom ran over the loud speaker.

"KENDALL KNIGHT REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW!1" The principal said. Kendall got up but James pulled him back..

"Got into a few fights. Nothing major." Kendall said. He saw that James wasn't smiling.

"Where is that 10,000 watt smile at?" Kendall asked. James didn't budge so Kendall decided to do what his mom does when he won't talk.

"Aww. Jamie pleases. Smile for me. Please. Smile for your Kendy," James smiles at that. It was so cute.

"There's my smile" Kendall said kissing his cheek and leaving.

"Aww. My little Jamie has his first boyfriend" Logan said

"Thanks mom. Now what was kendy talking about" James said

"He's been fighting lately" Logan said

"And why?" James asked

"He doesn't like it when people talk about us even when it's true. He protects me and Carlos like we're his little brothers and you like a boyfriend" Logan said

"John and his friends tried to make me go down on them but Kendall beat them up" Carlos said

"God, I hope he doesn't get expelled" James said

Kendall walked to the principal's office. He stepped in

"Kendall Knight. Take a seat. Okay now what's this I hear about you fighting, Mr. Knight" The principal asked

"What did you hear?" Kendall asked

"Well you have fought 12 guys for no reason, Mr. Knight. Care to explain." The principal said. Kendall hit record on his phone. He had a very bad felling about this conversation.

"Well those 12 guys talked about my boyfriend James Diamond and my brothers Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell" He said

"Well from their long list of doing I can understand that. But what I don't understand is why your fighting" The principal said.

"Did you not just hear me. They are talking about my family" Kendall said trying to contain his temper

"Well aren't they true so why fight" The principal said. Kendall exploded

"Shut up. You don't talk about them. You know what. My mother is head if the school board. I bet she would like to hear about you defending those jerks" Kendall said holing up the recorder.

"Your that Knight. Okay Mr. Knight there is no need to get Ms. Knight involved in this" The principal said hastily.

"No? Well I'm leaving. Bye Ronald" Kendall said turning off his recorder and leaving the principal with his tail between his legs. The bell rung and Kendall went and got James and Logan and Carlos. When they came out they look at Kendall.

"Watch this" Logan said "Kendall how do you see me and Carlos" Logan continued

"Like my little brothers." Kendall replied going to his car

"Told you" Logan said to James

"Okay. You ready James." Kendall asked

"Yeah. See you guys tomorrow" James said getting into Kendall's Range Rover. They drove off.

"I've always wanted an older brother." Logan said getting into his car as Carlos followed.

"Yup. Logan I kinda need help." Carlos said

"I'm terrible at school. You know that." Logan lied

"Not school. I mean have you ever liked someone and not known if they like you back" Carlos asked. 'So he likes someone' Logan thought

"Yeah. Why?" Logan answers pulling onto the parkway heading for his place.

"I really like this guy and he is like polar opposite from me and how do I tell if he likes me" Carlos asked

"Well anyone would be an idiot not to like you Carlos" Logan said getting angry and trying to hide it. How dare someone not like his Carlos? _His_ being the operative word. But still how dare they have the audacity not to like Carlos. He is **PERFECT!** For God's sakes, He thought to himself.

"In that case you're stupid then" Carlos said giggling as Logan turned red. He pulled into his garage. His mother wasn't home yet.

"You mean-"Logan was cut off by Carlos' lips

"Yes. I like you a lot. Since what 8th grade" Carlos said as they pulled away.

"Ditto" Logan said kissing Carlos again.

A/N—God I fell so badly. This is a day late. Well there is a poll on my page to see if you want smut and with who. I am still dying. I need oxygen as in reviews. I love all of you for sticking by me with this story. Until Chapter 7.

One Love. Peace.

Ciao Bella

Swayzee S.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N— Why hello there F.F. Long time no see. Well not that long. But still. Well the people want what the people want and the people want Kames smut. Well you get to see the possessive side of Kendall. But don't Judge me. This is my first EVER smut. Don't hate me if it's not great or even good. Go easy on me. Now here is your latest installment of _Don't Judge _Chapter .

Disclaimer- I still don't own Big Time Rush. Sadly *Sad face and tear on left cheek* 

The boys sat in Mr. Mattox's second period class. James got up and threw away his trash. When he bent over to trash it, Kendall saw Mr. Mattox lusty eyes and that smirk that screamed 'I'M GONNA RAPE YOU'. Kendall was getting pissed. He saw the new alleged Rapist/Pedophile/Molester (A/N—Mattox is the new alleged Rapist/Pedophile/Molester. Yeah. I went there) sway his hips almost girl like. By the time James got back to his seat, Kendall was fuming and ready to kill. James took notice to it right away.

"Kendy, what's wrong" James asked, voice thick with concern. Kendall looked at James and his face softened when he saw James' hazel eyes.

"The alleged Rapist slash Pedophile slash Molester was giving you the 'I'm gonna rape you' look. It's creepy" Kendall growled. James knew Kendall was gonna explode at any moment and he has been on the receiving end of the wrath of Kendall.

"Kendy, it's normal. But don't get mad he came on to me this morning" James said. At this point Kendall furious. James saw that Kendall's green eyes had darkened with rage, and hatred, and pure possession as if his eyes were screaming 'MINE'. James liked seeing Kendall like this. All possessive.

"Kendy. Kendy, say something" James said. James saw Kendall's gaze rested on Mr. Mattox's smirk.

"I WILL kill him" Kendall growled getting up from his seat but James pulled him back down.

"Knight, is there something wrong?" Mr. Mattox asked smirking. Kendall was furious. The room became quiet as they waited to see Kendall's next move.

"You know what-"Kendall yelled but was cut off by James pleading.

"Kendy stop. Please" James begged but it was too late.

"Knight is there something you need to sa-"Mr. Mattox was cut off by Kendall

"Shut the fuck up you fucking pedophile" Kendall yelled eternally pissed off.

"Your little boyfriend here flaunts it, so why not look?" Mr. Mattox asked still smirking. He walked up to Kendall's face two centimeters away. Carlos was scared. He got Kendall's phone from his desk and started recording. All the students were dead silent. Kendall and Mr. Mattox's starring contest went on for what felt like forever.

"Do. Something. Mr. Big. Shot" Kendall growled. At this point James was in tears. Mr. Mattox nodded and was about to swing when Kendall caught his flying fist. Kendall had his hand in a death grip and was twisting it so Mr. Mattox would squirm in pain.

"Talk about my boyfriend. Yup MY boyfriend. Just once. Go ahead. Talk. Speak. If you do, I swear you'll have a broken hand." Kendall said in a low growled that James found incredibly sexy. When Mr. Mattox said nothing he threw his hand down hard and turned to leave.

"I hope you like being unemployed. My mom, the head of the board of directors, wouldn't like to see a teacher admitting to coming on to a student and swinging at one" Kendall said as Carlos tossed him his phone. He walked out the class. James followed. Kendall got to his car and leaned on it.

"Kendy are you crazy. What the hell is wrong with you?" James asked. Kendall just stared at James. Then he walked over to James and kissed him long and hard. Their lips fit seamlessly together. James snaked his arms around Kendall's waist. Kendall arms clung to James' neck. They pulled away and just stared at each other.

"I'm sorry. It's just that your mine and I'm possessive." Kendall admitted.

"Oh. So I'm yours. If that's the case, your mine" James said. For some reason Kendall turned all shy.

"James can we, uh, ca-"Kendall looked away blushing furiously. James caught on. He wanted James to take his virginity that he had held onto even after the rape.

"Kendy, what is it" James asked playing dumb

"I want you to take what rightfully belongs to you that was ripped from me but you can have the real thing" Kendall said still blushing hard.

"Kendy are you sure." James asked. Kendall just pulled James into his car and drove home. They got to his room and James kissed Kendall demanding dominance to his mouth. They were moving backward until Kendall came crashing backward onto his bed with James body between his legs fitting there as if he belonged. Kendall's arms were currently around James' neck. James broke the kiss and attacked Kendall's neck. Kendall moaned softly in his ear .James found the bottom of Kendall's shirt. He lifted it and attacked his abs until he goes to the seams of Kendall's pants. Kendall rolled his eyes as permission. James pulled Kendall's pants off. Then Kendall flipped the both of them and ended up on top of James and had literally ripped his shirt off and attacked his neck leaving purplish marks on his neck. James moaned.

"Kendall. Oh" James said as Kendall took his pants and boxers off and his full erection coming to view. Kendall started to stroke it vigorously.

"K-Kendall stop. I want to be inside you" James said stopping Kendall. He let James flip them. Kendall pulled a bottle of strawberry lube and handed it to James.

"Strawberry?" James asked pouring some on two fingers. He pushed one into Kendall. Kendall squirmed at the intrusion. James pushed a second in and started to scissor him.

"J-James this really hurts" Kendall whimpered.

"Okay babe. It'll feel better in a few minutes. Swear." James swore. He felt Kendall loosen up as he scissor his hole. Then he accidentally brushed against something. Kendall sorta squealed. James looked at him but continued scissoring.

"Kendall are you part girl?" James asked. Kendall huffed and rolled eyes. James was smart. He did this to distract Kendall as he pours lube on his erection.

"James I am a boy. Okay maybe I am a gir~~~ Oh my god. James!" Kendall screamed as James rammed into Kendall's hole and hit his prostate dead on. Kendall was incredibly tight.

"God. K-Kendall you're tight." James said as he rammed into Kendall's prostate. Kendall screamed at the top of his lungs.

"J-James….so close" Kendall said. With one last thrust they both came hard. Kendall shot onto James' stomach and James filled Kendall to the brim and to the point where he was seeping out. James whipped the seaman off and rolled over. Kendall rolled on his chest. Kendall was so calm and content.

"Kendall… I think I love you" James whispers because he had never had any type of feelings like this. He didn't believe that he would ever find or deserve love.

"I love you too Jamie" Kendall said falling asleep. James watched Kendall chest rise and fall in contentment. James then dozed off into the best sleep. Love.

A/N—Was it horrid. God. My first smut. Don't kill me. I'm stuck. I'm thinking about introducing Kendall's past life to the new one. Like current boyfriend face to face with the ex-boyfriend. How does that sound? Well remember creative minds have been known to survive anything.

One Love. Peace.

Ciao Bella.

Swayzee S.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N—Well hi there. Well here's chapter 8. I think it's good. Maybe you will to. I just wanna take the time to thank you all for sticking by me. I honestly wasn't expecting anyone to read this. Let alone make me a favorite author and favorite my story. Thank you all. I love all of you. Now for your latest installment of _Don't Judge _Chapter 8. Enjoy.

It was the game of the year. Revenge on Southern Pynes High School for the brutal assault. Basically they won and beat Western High badly as in 8 to 0. Western High was out for blood. To this day they are sworn enemies

It was 5 seconds left in the game. The score was 10 to 10. The next shot determines whether or not there will be a repeat of last year. They set up for the face off.

_Smack_.

The puck was in Kendall's control. He swerved through all the guys and did a Russian circle around one guy trying to slam him into the glass.

"_5, 4, 3, 2"_ the crowd chanted as Kendall lined up his shot. Then _smack_. He shot it for a perfect shot as the bell sounded.

"WE WON!" The hockey players of Western High chanted along with the crowd. Everyone put Kendall in a dog pile the picked him as the ref handed him the trophy. He held it up proudly. Then he spotted that person he thought he would never have to see or worry about. Kendall hid the fear as the hockey player ran into the locker room but James caught the flash of fear. When everyone was done changing James went up to Kendall.

"Kendy you want to go out to celebrate with the team." James asked

"Hell yah. That was epi-"Kendall stopped short when he saw the figure coming toward them.

"Kendy. Kendall what's wrong" James asked voice dripping in worry.

"Well hey there Kendy." The voice said. James turned to look at the guy who had just called Kendall that. It was a guy who was his height. Brown hair and brown eyes. He wore clothes almost the same a James.

"Well who the hell are you?" James asked voice dripping with over protection. His mind set was protect and kill. Now he saw how Kendall felt.

"Dak. Dak Zevon. Kendall's unofficial boyfriend" Dak said. James' hazel eyes turned dark with rage and pure hatred to this son of a bastard who had enough audacity to say that _his_ boyfriend was this idiots '_unofficial boyfriend'_.

"Well Dak Zevon, I'm the official boyfriend. Do we have a problem?" James said voice gone low as he growled a dangerous growl.

"Kendy we never officially broke up. And I come all the way from L.A. to see _my_ boyfriend in the biggest game of his season." Dak said. James was ready to kill.

"D-Dak you left me when J-Jett and W-Wayne-Wayne took an interest to you. You were so mean to me for 2 months. You poured sour milk on me, pizza and yogurt, and everything else you could find. You threw me in the dumpster 12 times in 1 week. You beat me, punched me slapped me and just hurt me. Why are you here? You hate me, remember" Kendall said shyly and scared almost terrified.

"Kendy I'm sorry for the bull. But I promise it will be better when you move back to L.A. with me. Kendy everyone will be nice, promise." Dak said. Before Kendall could answer James did.

"You stupid fuck get outta my face. You hurt him and now you have the audacity to strut in here and say he's _your_ boyfriend. HA!" James all but yelled.. Kendall was now at this point scarred for 2 reasons. 1) An angry James is scary. And 2) Dak keeps stepping closer and closer to him. He hides behind the tall brunette.

"AWW. Kendy don't hide from your boyfriend" Dak said looking at him like he was a 2 year old hiding from their mother's friend.

"Okay, say that one more time and I swear you are gonna get punched in the face" James said fuming.

"You're scaring my boyfri-"Before Dak could finish James cracked Dak square across the jaw. Dak stumbled and landed on a wall behind him.

"Go home, Dak" James growled. Dak got up from his stance and laughed. This is what Kendall had been afraid of. Dak ran toward James. James threw him into another wall and stood there waiting for the next move;

"One more time. Dak GO! "James yelled

"Kendy I will have you. I WILL!" Dak yelled walking away.

"James he's gonna get me." Kendall whimpered as James rushed over and wrapped him up in his arms.

"Kendall Knight I swear on my life he'll never harm you again" James said holding Kendall tighter.

"I love you" Kendall stuttered out.

Kendall got a text from James Saturday morning that he'd be over at 12. Kendall got out of bed and realized that he was home alone. He decided to take a shower. He stepped in. % minutes later he heard a bang. He turned the water off, grabbed a towel and went to go see what it was. When he got out the bathroom he came face to face with non-other than…. Dak.

"Dak, what are you doing her-"Kendall was cut off by being thrown into his room on his bed.

"Aww. Kendy you're so cute." Dak said yanking the towel off the shorter boy. Kendall covered his body with his hands. Dak starts to touch him.

"Stop it Dak. I have a boyfriend." Kendall said beginning to cry.

"Fuck James. Kendy I want you" Dak said as Dak stripped and laid atop Kendall.

"Dak no. Stop. No. Please!" Kendall screamed. But Dak stuck his tongue in his mouth.

James heard everything outside Kendall's window.

"Son of a bitch is gonna rape him" James though going through his front door and snuck up to Kendall's room. He opened the door and saw Dak about to thrust into Kendall. James had call 911 already. He spotted Kendall's hockey stick and grabbed it and hit Dak over the back. He fell off Kendall's bed. Kendall was crying. James was pissed the fuck off. He hit Dak again. He hit him one last time before going to Kendall and putting his boxers on him and holding him close.

"I told him to stop. I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me" Kendall cried

"Kendall it isn't your fault he tried to rape you. I can't get mad at you. Kendall I love you and I will always be there to protect you." James said

"He's the one that raped me in the locker room" Kendall said so quietly that James barely heard him. James looked at the boy on the floor. He jumped up when he saw the cops pulled up.

When the cops left and finished questioning Kendall they laid down with Kendall on his chest whispering anything that can calm him down.

"Thank you James." Kendall said beginning to smile.

"I deemed myself your protector. I love you, Sweet Angel. Now sleep" James said kissing Kendall's head. Kendall fell asleep.

"I will always protect you" James said aloud falling into a deep and content

A/N—Well here it is. Still stuck. What next? I need ideas. How about Kendall's deeper past collides with the present. Well until chapter 9. Remember creative minds have been known to survive anything.

One Love. Peace.

Swayzee S.


	9. Chapter 9

5 years later…

Kendall sat in his apartment awaiting his boyfriend of 5 years to show up. It's their anniversary and Kendall wanted this one to be special. He got his laptop and started typing his Global Telling homework.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Kendall jumped. He got up and went to his front door. 'Why the hell is he knocking? He has a key for a reason' He thought as he opened the door. Who stood there wasn't supposed to be there. Who stood there was supposed to be in jail. Who stood there…. Who stood there…

"D-Dak. What are you doing h-here? H-how did you find me?" Kendall asked the dark stranger. Dak stepped forward and lunged at Kendall, who inadvertently threw himself the other way. On the other hand, James stepped off the elevator and heard his rather small, defenseless, actually very weak boyfriend talking to- or rather stuttering in straight fear to that son of a bastard. James walked down the hall and to Kendall's door and saw Dak on top of him. James, who was significantly stronger, picked Dak up and threw him, causing a very petrified Kendall to back into a corner. Dak jumped up and stared James in the face, smirking at the sight of Kendall almost in tears from the whole endeavor.

"So, Diamond. We meet again." Dak said still keeping that disgusting almost sadistic looking smirk on his face. James growled at his words

"Test me, Zevon. I swear today out of all days….. I will kill you" James growled. Dak lunged at James, who caught his fist in dead air. James twisted it hard, causing Dak to sink to his knees. James punched him twice and let him drop, causing him to hit the floor. By now Kendall had called the cops and they were there almost instantly after Dak had hit the floor. The cops ran in and picked Dak up. Dak started yelling at Kendall and James both.

"This isn't over" Dak yelled. James laughed at that.

"Oh. I think it is" James replied. The cop hand cuffed him and read him his rights.

"  
_"You have _the right to remain silent_. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?" _The cop said

"Fuck you" Dak replied as they dragged him out. Then James realized he had a small, weak, and unprotected boyfriend in the corner, crying. He went over and picked up Kendall.

"Babe, are you okay" James asked as Kendall pulled him closer. Kendall nodded and wipped his face.

"Anniversary ruined." Kendall said. James sat Kendall down and stood up in front of him.

"Not really" James said slowly lowering to one knee. Kendall's eyes widened.

"J-James, w-what are you doing?" Kendall asked. James pulled out the ringbox and opened it.

"Kendall Knight, I love you with all my heart. We have been through so much together. From that day in high school up until now. It only makes scence that I ask you to marry me. So, will you Kendall Knight and love of my life, marry me?" James asked. kendall jumped up and onto James. James held him until he got down.

"Yes ofcourse I will. I love you. I love you. I love you" Kendall said as James put the ring on his finger.

"Now to plan a wedding" James said as Kendall ran to his room to call Carlos. James sat there thinking about his lif thus far and realizing that Kendall completes it.

A/N- Oh it's been a while. Well what can I say *Thinks of an excuse* Oh I Know, my dog ate my laptop. Believe me. I don't either. Well I have to be really stern with myself. I started a story then didn't finish and then started 3 more I didn't post yet. Gosh, nothing will ever get done with this disorganized nutcase * Points to myself*

Disclaimer- Come on. Really? Do you think I own BTR? Well if you do... Thanks. If you don't ,I didn't either. ENJOY


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 11

Kendall sat on the chair, looking into his vanity mirror. He'd been there about three hours. He couldn't stop. It was his wedding day and the groom to be was a bit late. Well if three hours is a bit late, then yeah. Kendall loved James with all his heart but doubt crept up in his heart. _**Can he really love me?**_ He heard his Mom and his Aunt Colette knocking at the door.

"Sweetie, I know your scared but James loves you" his mom said. Kendall rolled his eyes. He knew his mom was just trying to make him come out. Tears escaped his eyes as he'd thought about the reason he refused to come out. He'd seen James and some person kissing. No one knew.

"He doesn't love me. If he loved me he wouldn't be kissing someone else." Kendall whimpered. This took his mom aback for a moment. _**What.**_Had she heard right. Just as she pondered her thoughts James walked up.

"Kendall. What's wrong? We were supposed to be married by now" James said. Kendall threw his bouquet which hit the door.

"I am **NOT** marrying you. **EVER**." Kendall screamed. James knew Kendall had temper issues and was a drama queen and sometimes a little bitch but come on.

"Why not?" James asked simply as if his small blond beauty had not just told him he was not marrying him. Ever

"You cheating son of a bitch" Kendall screamed. James looked stunned as Kendall's mom and Aunt walked away. Because quite frankly theis was about to get ugly before it got pretty.

"What in the hell" James asked pulling out the spare key that the manager gave him because he knew damn well that Kendall locked the door. He put the key in the hole and twisted it and opened the door to find Kendall's eyes red and puffy. James had to fight his instinct to run and hold him.

"Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" Kendall screamed. James just stood there. Kendall got up and tried to run out but James caught him. Kendall tried to get out his grasp.

"I'm not going anywhere. Kendall i love and would never cheat" James said. Kendall refused to look up at him.

"So your really gonna give me the silent treatment on our wedding day?" James asked because whenever Kendall got mad he gave James the silent treatment after he'd got done screaming and yelling.

"Have it your way" James said putting Kendall over his shoulder and going into the large chapel where Friends and family had been waiting patiently. Kendall was kicking and screaming.

"Hello. I am so sorry for the delay but he refuses to marry me because I kissed my cousin Ralph on the mouth and he assumes that i cheated" James said instantly making Kendall stop kicking and screaming. James put him down.

"What?' Kendall asked as he started to blush. The Guest and Priest were fully focused on Kendall and James.

"'You jump to conclusions. I'd never cheat" James said. Kendall had mentally bitch slapped himself.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry everyone. Maybe we should post po-"

"**NO**" Everyone shouted including James who was ready to be married already.

After the processional, Kendall and James were at the alter about to say their vows.

"James, do you take Kendall to be your wedded Husband, to live together after God's ordinance in holy matrimony? Do you promise to love him, to honor and cherish him, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, and to be to her in all things a good and faithful husband as long as you both shall live?" The Priest asked  
"I do." James said. More tears ran down the boy's face as he stared up at James.

"Kendall, do you take James to be your wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in holy matrimony? Do you promise to love him, to honor and cherish him, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, and to be to him in all things a good and faithful wife as long as you both shall live?"  
"I do." Kendall answered shyly. James smiled down at him.

"Repeat after me. I, James Diamond, take thee, Kendall Knight, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. According to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I pledge thee my faith." The Priest said  
" I, James Diamond, take thee, Kendall Knight, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. According to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I pledge thee my faith."  
"Repeat after me. I, Kendall Knight, take thee, James Diamond, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. According to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I pledge thee my faith."

" I, Kendall Knight, take thee, James Diamond, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. According to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I pledge thee my faith." Kendall said, face completely soaked with tears.

"And with that, with me will you all stand." Everyone stood. "I now pronounce thee with the power invested in me. I now pronounce you, man and man. You may now kiss your husband." The Priest said. James pulled Kendall in by his waist and kissed him the most passionate he'd ever done. When they pulled apart, Kendall's face was even wetter.

" I now present to you Mr. and Mr. James Diamond." The Priest declared. The audience erupted out in cheers as the walked down the middle of the aisles hand in hand. Once they reached the door the turned to each other and kissed once more.

**A/N-** Oh sweet Jesus. I hope it was good. I hope it was worth the wait. And now our story has come to it's end. I love you all. Thanks for staying with me. Should there be a **S****equel**?


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_  
_**The Reception**_

* * *

Kendall stepped out Of the limo. He was still hyperventilating due to the fact he was no longer Kendall Knight but Kendall Diamond. He looked down at the huge rock that was on his finger and sighed. Everyone else went into the huge banquet hall while Kendall sat down at the fountain that was in front of the building. The fountain began spewing water in different shapes and colors. Logan walked over to Kendall and sat next to him.  
Kendall whipped the tears away when he saw Logan. "Oh. Hey, Logan." Kendall said sniffling. Logan smiled at the newly wed tecnical bride. Kendall had always been the emotional one of the group. Over the Eight years the bunch have known each other, Kendall had become sweeter, less cocky, less angry. I guess the saying is true. You ripen with age. Kendall had ripened. He'd gotten so much more mature. But also girlier. That was because in his first year of college he'd met a girl names Michelle and her friends Miyah, Mackenzie, Rebbecca, Racheal. He'd hung with them so long that he picked up on thier personalities. It was a gradual thing. But as of that point he sounded like one of those sweet and adorable Valley girls. He was now kinda the girl of the group. I mean Logan was a bottom but he still had his manhood. Kendall turned into the happy, sweet, and complete submissive to James. Not that James minded. he did kind of always want that. Not to get him wrong. He would love Kendall either way. But he'd rather there be a guy (him) and a girl (Kendall). Kendall had known that James wanted to completely dominate him. So when Kendall began hanging out with his new chicky friend, the perfect submission began. He would become more and more submissive and girly as the days went on that Kendall insisted James wear something pink since he had to go through all the trouble of getting something old something new and something Borrowed. And I didn't , something new, something borrowed, and something blue.  
Logan handed Kendall his handkerchief. "Still jittery?" Logan asked knowing from his own wedding. Almost everything was the same about their wedding preparations were the same except Logan had a gold wedding band and Kendall had a diamond ring on account of his fingers being so small. Small hands and all, he still kicked ass on the hockey rink. That is one thing that will never change. His extreme love for hockey.  
Kendall dabbed his eyes. "Yeah. I guess I just can't believe I married the man of my dreams. You remember the Dak person I had told you about?" Kendal asked. Logan nodded because yes, he kew the horror stories. "So yeah. I thought every man in my life would be like that. Mean to me. But James was different wasn't and still isn't. He chased me until I finally let him in. James makes me feel safe and protected. I'm just really really happy that James chose me. I just really love him." Kendall said. Little did he know that James had heard the entire thing and was touched. Now he fully understood Kendall's little bitch fit before the wedding was because he thought James would leave him.  
Logan was smiling from ear because he had seen James when he came. "Kendall, someone wants to see you."Logan said to a confused looking Kendall. Kendall was confused for two reasons. A) Why the hell Logan was so damn happy. And B) Who wanted to see him  
"Logan, why do you look so happy? And who whats to see me? Wait, are you working with Dak? Are you going to hurt me? Please don't." Kendall said and James rushed over.  
"Kenny. Baby. No one's going to hurt you. I swear. And I didn't know you felt that way. You thought that I was going to leave when you freaked out? I get it. I will never treat you badly. I meant my vows. I will always treasure you, Kendall. I will never leave you. I love you." James said. Kendall let the tears stream down his face. James pulled the blond into his chest.  
Kendall sniffled. "I love you too, Jamie" Kendall said as he sniffed James. James' warm musky scent filled his button noes.  
"Queen of my heart." James said. He said as he pulled Kendall into the reception in the banquet hall. He sat Kendall down on the dayus in a queen chair.  
"Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome my best man, Carlos Garcia" James said bro hugging Carlos and Carlos came onto the podium.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to thank James Diamond on behalf of the bridesmaids for his Sarcastic and kind words. I agree that the four all look lovely, drunk, and sweet. I was honored when James asked me to be his best man, I had presumed everyone else had said no, even Andrew said he had joined the Peace Corps and couldn't possibly help.

So here I am, and where do I start? I first met in kindergarten when his nickname was Jamie and we immediately became great friends.

Since that time things have got progressively better. We have been through many things together, including puberty, drinking, partying and most memorable of all was when we were 12 when James got into Mr. Wright's costume Department.

Things didn't get much better either, when like three years later he also blew up his mom's porch with some fireworks. And at last we came to the stag night. From what I can recall, it all started off so sedately, but ended up in drunken debauchery between him and this big ass sailor dude when James ended up naked, tied to a lamppost, and in Reno.

It was five and a half years later. Yeah, all that time ago, when James met Kendall for the first time, the best thing ever to happen to him. It was love at first sight even if they weren't even aware of it yet. It took James about two weeks to pluck up the courage to ask Kendall to go out on a date and to go to bed, and the rest is history.

I ask you all now to join me in a final toast to the future happiness of the bride and groom. To Mr and Mrs James Diamond. And yes, I said Mrs; may their life together bring them much happiness and many children and much more happiness and many more children. Sit down and milk the praise of your very best friends, vitriolic looks from jealous skanks, and wrath of James' mother. Naah, I'm playing. So I take time to give this toast to James and Kendall." He said as he rose his glass of champain. Everyone followed his lead.  
"To James and Kendall or the happy couple" Carlos said. Everyone smiled.  
"To James and Kendall or the happy couple" Everyone repeated. Carlos smiled and hugged Kendall and James and sat down. Kendall got up.  
"Friends and family – I'd like to thank all of you for being here today, especially since many of you knew that I'd want to say a few words … it's very touching that you still decided to come.

From the moment we got engaged I've been thinking about this wedding. I just wanted everything to be perfect and was determined not to overlook even the most insignificant detail. But I needn't have worried, his best man made sure he was there.

I'm so glad to be married to James; caring, talented, modest, charming – I can see why he picked me. Seriously, I don't think there could ever be anyone in this world more perfect for me than James is and I appreciate my good fortune in marrying such a warm-hearted and loving man. When we first started going out together I was attracted by his ambition, drive and determination. Five years later, when he proposed to me, I realized that without those qualities our marriage would still be as strong and I'd love him just as much. James brings out the good in me, he makes me laugh and he makes me enjoy each and every moment of life just by being a part of mine. They say that you don't marry someone you can live with – you marry the person who you cannot live without. This is certainly true with James, I simply couldn't live without him and I look forward to growing old and grey with him at my side.

But a lot of people seem to think there is a big difference to your relationship once you are married. Someone told me that before marriage a man will lay awake all night thinking about something you said, while after marriage he'll fall asleep before you have finished saying it. Well, Jamie has talked to me about marriage and how life is going to change. He spoke about the hours in front of the kitchen sink, the washing of socks, unpaid secretary, social organizer, babysitter, cook, etc … and for the first couple of months asked if I'd be willing to help him out.

Today would not have gone nearly so well without the generous help of so many people – and whilst my husband has already taken care of the 'thank yous', I would like to single out a few of you for my own praise.

Firstly, my wonderful mother who has been a pillar of strength over the last eight months and the rock of the foundation on which this whole day has been built. In my life she has made me very happy and I must take this opportunity to thank her not only for her enduring and mostly patient love, but also for planning and executing such a wonderful day as today.

Moving on to my father, who wanted to give me the wedding of my dreams and succeeded. I understand there was a bet going on as to whether he would have tears in his eyes when he walked me down the aisle today. He did have tears in his eyes, but that might have been because he was worrying over what he would say to his bank manager on Monday morning. My dad is a formidable character as well as a devoted family man. We are very close and, not surprisingly, given his spirit, his generosity and his wisdom, I've always looked up to him. It would take quite a man to live up to my father, but in Paul, I have found that man.

There are other parents I want to thank too – my husband's, for their generous contribution and their continuous support in the lead up to the wedding. Susan and Max made me feel so welcome right from the very first time I met them and I feel immensely fortunate to have married into such a great family. My sincere wish is that together James and I can build a home that is as welcoming and as full of love and happiness as theirs is – personally speaking I also quite like the idea of five bedrooms, three bathrooms and a big garden too.

Of course, I have another special reason to thank Susan and Max – their care and guidance over the years has had a very positive influence over James and their very best qualities have rubbed off on him. They raised him so he'd grow up to be a perfect husband. Look how well he did today saying, 'I do' at the right place in the ceremony. As long as he keeps saying 'Yes dear' we'll have a wonderful marriage.

Our supporting cast deserves recognition as well. And they are all of James' long lost brothers, Gary, Richard and Mark – our ushers. James' best man and best friend, Carlos … depending on the contents of his speech they might even stay friends. My bridesmaids, Miyah, Michelle, Rebbecca, and Racheal – who have been a terrific help to me, not only today, but throughout the many weeks of intense wedding preparation. And last but not least, I'd like to make a special mention of Lucy, my chief bridesmaid. She is the unsung heroine of this wedding, without all her effort today would not have been half as enjoyable for me. She is my oldest and dearest friend and we have been through some bad times and we have been through a lot of good times. Her friendship has been a source of strength to me throughout the years and I felt honored to have her standing with me today.

Finally, let me end as I began, by thanking you all once again for coming tonight. I can honestly say that today would not have been the same if we had not been in the company of our dear friends and family. At wedding's it is the guests that create the party atmosphere and you good people have certainly done that for us. May I propose a toast to love, laughter and friendship. Cheers!" Kendall said in closing as tears stream down his face. James got up and James hugged Kendall.  
"I love you. So much." James said. Kendall looked up at James and reached up and kissed James.  
Logan stood up and held up his glass. "To the happy couple" Logan said with a smile.  
"To the happy couple!" Everyone cheered as James and Kendall kissed.

* * *

AN- Welp, I know this story is done but I couldn't help but do the Reception. There will be one last chapter about the honeymoon. See you then.


End file.
